Shiver
by desolate butterfly
Summary: [NaruSasuKaka ficlet] Sasuke and Naruto have finally found a way to work together, much to the dismay of their teacher.


_This was a requested fic for someone that wanted NaruSasuKaka with the prompt 'shiver' and is probably disappointed that I managed without making it smutty.   
_

* * *

Title: Shiver  
Author: desolate butterfly  
Genre: gen/fluff, ficlet  
Pairings: mildly implied NaruSasuKaka  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have finally found a way to work together, much to their teacher's dismay.

* * *

-- 

All things considered, Kakashi should have expected it.

It was the first snow Konoha had seen in six years and it was good snow. The kind of snow that packed into shapes and walls and fortresses for the younger students at the academy to hide in. The kind of snow that glittered enticingly and crunched nicely under boots and hands, and wet your hair and face where it landed, soaking coldly into your clothes.

It was the kind of snow that shinobi children couldn't resist.

Plus Kakashi had shown up four hours late to training that morning, so he _really_ should have been expecting it.

And he _did_ expect it. From Naruto, which is why he ended up dodging the first barrage of kage bunshin armed with snowballs without even getting his copy of Icha Icha wet.

He didn't, however, expect the strike from Sasuke, who had attempted to drop a handful of snow down his back while Kakashi was busy finishing off Naruto's kage bunshin. And he didn't expect both boys to ambush him with a snowball the size of a boulder held between their collective hands.

He supposed he should be thankful they were attacking him with snow and not various chidori and rasengan combos.

And then one of Naruto's clones tripped him and Kakashi ended up in a snowbank with Sasuke on his back shoving snow up his facemask and into his nostrils and Naruto right behind him, merrily dumping snow down his pants, and Kakashi decided that he'd rather have a chidori/rasengan combo because at least those didn't leave him choking on half-frozen water with his balls trying to crawl back up into his body.

He also decided that it was time to get serious.

A few seconds and jutsu later, Kakashi was brushing the snow carefully off the cover of his book while Sasuke and Naruto struggled against the bindings that held them fast to a tree. Their clothing (except for their underwear) had been neatly set on a rock just out of their reach. Kakashi was so thoughtful. He'd even folded them so they wouldn't wrinkle.

"Hey, hey let us go!" Naruto yelled, his face red as he pulled and strained at the trap wires. "We're gonna get frostbite here!"

"Sakura can heal that easily," Kakashi said, readjusting his mask. It hadn't fallen off in the scuffle, but it had gotten quite damp. He'd have to change it when he got home. Something cool slid uncomfortable down his thigh and Kakashi sqiurmed a little. He'd have to change his pants too.

"At least give us our clothes you pervert," Sasuke muttered, teeth beginning to chatter.

Kakashi looked at the paleness of Sasuke's shivering bare shoulders and the quivering of Naruto's blue lips. Then he looked at the soaked front of his pants and raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke looked away, too cold to blush. Naruto only snickered and got an elbow in the ribs for it.

"No, I don't think I will," Kakashi said, mildly, tapping his gloved fingers against his chin and pulling his hitai-ate back down over his sharingan eye.

He left them to scream at each other and squirm uselessly against the bindings with a hint of a smile on his face. It seems they were learning teamwork, if only in order to make his life miserable. That was something, wasn't it? He'd send Sakura along to find them in a few minutes.

Immensely satisfied with himself, Kakashi flicked a page of Icha Icha Flirting over with a finger. The snow-soggy page ripped in half silently.

Kakashi twitched as a snowflake settled itself smugly over the rip, mocking him.

Maybe he'd wait a while before sending Sakura afterall.

--

Fin.


End file.
